The Way the Wind Blows
by Cayuna
Summary: Amu is an orphan with nothing left, she feels empty inside. Ikuto has it all, but he still feels empty inside. Amu is moved via foster care to live with Ikuto and his family. Will their relationship bloom into love, or will they grow to hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Cayuna: Yeah! First story ever! **

**Amu: Yeah! First story! *reads first chapter* What? How could you do this to me! You must be depressed or something!**

**Ikuto: What's all the yelling for?**

**Amu: Here, read this! *Hands Ikuto first chapter***

**Ikuto: *Reads chapter* O_o Cayuna, how could you, you made Amu go through so much pain? *Cuddles Amu***

**Amu: Eww…Get off of me you pervert!**

**Ikuto: Aww…Amu doesn't love me anymore=(**

**Amu: W-what! I never loved you, you pervert!**

**Ikuto: Oh…that hurts Amu-chi, how could you say that?**

**Amu: I can say it cause it's true!**

**Cayuna: Oh, Ikuto, you just got burned.**

**Ikuto: Shut up…You made Amu depressed because her mmmm…*Mouth is covered by Cayuna***

**Cayuna: Shush! Don't tell them the story!**

**Ikuto: *Cowers in a corner***

**Cayuna: Will someone do the caption?**

**Amu: Cayuna doesn't own Shugo Chara! or anything involved with it, but she does own a kitten! Wait she does? *Goes and plays with kitten***

**Cayuna: Just read the story…**

-The Way the Winds Blows -

Amu stepped out into the rainy street to look at her old house one more time. She'd lived here all her life, but now she was being moved. Her foster family had been inside the plane as it crashed, and they had all been killed.

Amu knew it wasn't her fault, she knew there was no way she could have done anything, but she felt the blame was on her shoulders. What if they had never took her in? Then they wouldn't have taken a plane to find a bigger house for their growing family, and they wouldn't have been dead right now.

_I always bring misfortune to everyone I love_, she thought miserably. It was true, she had finally started to let down the walls, and had started loving them as her own parents, and then they died.

She folded up the umbrella to allow the rain to pelt her pale skin and wash away the tear stains that had dripped down her cheeks. The car would be here soon to take her to another house, but she didn't even care anymore.

The day her real parents died had been a rainy day too.

_"Hurry up Amu, my sparrow." Her father yelled through the rain._

_ "But daddy, do we have to leave yet?" She responded with a pout._

_ "Yes Amu, we have to go, your mother's waiting for us." He said, pulling her into his lap, "See, there she is."_

_ "Ok, daddy, let's go."_

_ They walked hand in hand, and joined up with her mother. _

_ "Mommy!" Amu screeched happily._

_ "Hey sweetie." Her mother said smiling at her little daughter._

_ They walked into the silent street, and all went well until Amu yelled,_

_ "Wait Mamma Daddy I left little Iku, I'll be right back," she said while running back to get her favorite stuffed animal. It was a blue stuffed kitten she had named after her childhood friend, Ikuto. _

_ Her parents never had time to move when the big semi came around the corner, and the chain snapped sending the heavy load barreling to them, and Amu had no chance to warn them._

_ "No! Mommy! Daddy!" Amu shrieked, knowing that it was already too late._

Amu dropped on her knees, her sobs racking her body painfully. She had been five then, she was now fifteen, but the pain never went away.

The car drove up to her, and she got in barely aware of anything. The pain was numbing and she was glad for that, she was asleep within a few minutes.

**Cayuna: So whatdya think?**

**Amu: Why did you make me so depressed?**

**Ikuto: Yeah Cay, why'd you make her so depressed?**

**Cayuna: It's the way she has to be, cause you have to break down her walls and steal her heart! Oops! *covers mouth***

**Ikuto: O, I like this story *hugs Cayuna* Thanks for no Tadamu!**

**Cayuna: To…Much….Hotness….I'm melting…*goes into trance***

**Ikuto: Oops…**

**Amu: Yeah, oops sure….**

**Ikuto: What Amu-**_**koi**_**…it was an accident…**

**Amu: Uh-hu sure…wait… ****Amu-**_**koi**_**…d-don't c-c-call me that y-you pervert !**

**Ikuto: *Chuckles***

**Amu: D-do the honors idiot!**

**Ikuto : Fine *sighs dramatically* Please Review!**

**Cayuna: Reviews are love 3**

**Ikuto: *Hugs Cayuna***

**Cayuna: *trance***

**Ikuto: Hahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cayuna: Yeah, I'm back! **

**Ikuto: Finally, I want Amuto already!**

**Amu: Ikuto, she's only been gone a day…**

**Ikuto: It was too long! She should've written more because the first chapter was so short!**

**Cayuna: Sorry, sorry! I'm writing more right now though!**

**Ikuto: …**

**Yaya: Asha-chan, when will we come in the story?**

**Cayuna: Uh…in a couple chappies I think…**

**Kukai: In a couple chapters! That will be forever with how slow you write!**

**Cayuna: *whimpers***

**Utau: Kukai, that wasn't nice! Say you're sorry! *evil face***

**Kukai: *scared* Ok, ok I'm sorry…grumpy wench….**

**Utau: What was that? *chases Kukai with a bat***

**Cayuna: Haha! Alright someone do the caption!**

**Tadase: Cayuna doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

-The Way the Wind Blows-

Ikuto Tsukiyomi. That name struck either fear or awe into the hearts of all the students at Seiyo Academy. He was feared by the geeks and nerds, basically all the unpopular. He was awed by all the populars, from the lowest on the food chain up to the highest. Oh, I forgot, he was loved, by all the girls, who would do anything to get his attention. He took that attention and played it, and when he was bored of them he tossed them away.

Yep, Tsukiyomi Ikuto was a playboy. He had progressed into that stage when he had lost contact with Amu, his childhood friend. He still remembered the first day they met.

~Flashback~

_"Hey Pinky!" He heard a boy call from the group, "Your cute, why don't we play a little?"_

_ "Ikuto, come over here!" A young boy called beckoning him with a hand wave._

_ He walked over to the group and was pulled inside, where at the center of the small circle was a girl. She was sobbing heavily, the fear in her eyes big and bright._

_ "Stop," he told the surrounding boys, "Stop right now or you'll have to deal with me."_

_ They backed off quickly; Ikuto was a force to be reckoned with, even as a seven year old. He held out a hand to the girl, and gave her a small encouraging smile._

_ "Hi, I'm Ikuto."_

_ "H-hi," she said still a bit frightened._

_ "Don't worry, I won't let them get you, you're safe."_

_ She smiled bravely back, took his hand, and he pulled her up._

_ "What's your name?" _

_ "My name is Amu," she replied, "Amu Hinamori."_

_ "Nice to meet you Amu, do you want to eat lunch with me?"_

_ "Sure!" She said smiling._

~End~

Ikuto still thought about her often, she was his best friend until her parents died, and then everything went wrong. He had been there for her to lean upon, but instead of sharing it with him; she shut herself up, put up walls.

He had done everything his seven year old mind could think of, but she still faded farther and farther away. It came to a point where when he would visit her, he wouldn't be allowed to see her anymore.

~Flash Back~

_ "Hello," he said to the lady at the hospital desk, "I'm here to see Amu Hinamori."_

_ "Oh, and you would be?"_

_ "Ikuto Tsukiyomi."_

_ "I'm sorry Ikuto, she doesn't want to see you anymore."_

_ "What? Why?"_

_ "I don't know," she said, her eyes not locking on anything else, "She just doesn't want to see you anymore."_

_ A knife to the heart, that's what it was. She didn't want to see him? He couldn't believe it!_

_ He bolted from the front desk to Amu's room. When he entered he saw her sitting up in the little bed staring blankly at the wall._

_ "Amu," he cried to her, "Why don't you want to see me?"_

_ She turned her blank empty eyes on him, and said the words he would never forget, "Who are you?"_

~End~

He had been shocked, and was completely numb when he had been taken out of the hospital. He hadn't visited her once after that.

He had received a letter from Amu, close to a year later, which said :

_Dear Ikuto,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't seen you for so long, I miss you. I'm being moved to another country with a foster parent, so I don't think I'll ever see you again. If we do ever meet again I hope we'll still be friends._

_ Love,_

_ Amu_

That letter was still in his care, hidden in a small box which contained all his other memories of Amu. He would often take it out, along with a picture, and read it to himself, and try to think of what she looked like now.

Ten years had a huge difference on him, and he was sure it did on her too. His thoughts always turned black when he thought about her. The bitterness of being left behind had worn him into the person he was today. He laughed darkly when he thought about his feelings toward her, he had loved her, and it still hadn't worn away.

When he heard she was coming back, and staying with them his heart had leapt, but once again fallen. She probably wouldn't remember him. But how was he supposed to handle her when he was still in love with her?

**Cayuna: Muahahaha! Cliffy!**

**Amu: …**

**Ikuto: …**

**Cayuna: Aww…come on guys, say something!**

**Ikuto: That was horrible! Why am I still in love with her? And why does she have to stay with my family? And why am I a depressed playboy?**

**Amu: Cause you're always a depressed playboy Ikuto…**

**Ikuto: …**

**Cayuna: Come on…it wasn't that bad was it?**

**Tadase : I liked it…**

**Cayuna: That's cause your gay…**

**Tadase: 'M not!**

**Amu: *chuckle* I liked it Asha!**

**Ikuto: Of course you would, you love seeing me in torture…which is why you haven't kissed me yet.**

**Amu: Bleh…I don't even want to dwell on that…And there was a kiss!**

**Ikuto: Yeah…which was on the cheek and I started it!**

**Amu: So?**

**Cayuna: Alright…enough already!**

**Ikuto: So what's taking you so long? I want Amutoness now!**

**Cayuna: Maybe I should make it Tadamu because of all your complaining…**

**Tadase: Yeah!**

**Ikuto: NO! I'll shut up…**

**Amu: Good boy…now do the honors!**

**Ikuto: Please press that beautiful little button down there and review, so me and Amu can get together! **

**Cayuna: Reviews are love 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cayuna: Yeah, I'm back!**

***Total Silence***

**Cayuna: Umm…GUYS I'M BACK!**

**Ikuto: *sleeping in bed* Can't you be quiet…me and Amu are sleeping….together…**

**Cayuna: O_o**

**Amu: *sitting in chair across the room* In your dreams pervert!**

**Ikuto: But you are in my dreams Amu-koi! **

**Cayuna: Alright…enough…I don't want to hear anymore! Someone do the caption!**

**Amu: Cayuna doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

-The Way the Wind Blows-

The pinkette was awoken by a particularly big bump, which slammed her head against the seat in front of her.

"Oww…" She moaned in pain.

Her driver was uncharacteristically silent. Usually she would be talking, comforting, and being annoying, not on purpose, but still really annoying, to the point where Amu was contemplating jumping out of the moving car.

It was the pity she could hear in peoples' voices. She knew she was pathetic and miserable, but she didn't want anyone's pity. She didn't want to be a cause for making their lives miserable, even for a few minutes until they forgot her.

But her driver was none of these things; in fact the driver's seat was as silent as a grave yard. And her driver was female, this one was definitely a male, and there was someone in the passenger seat, as silent as the driver. Or maybe it was the soundproof screen…

Was she being kidnapped? The panic arose in her throat causing her voice to be squeaky.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

Still there was silence.

"Hello?" She asked louder, and then noticed the small intercom button.

"Hello?" She asked loudly, while holding down the button.

One of the men moved toward the soundproof window separating the drivers cab and the backseats. He pulled on the window until it opened about halfway.

He poked his head through the small opening and gave an exuberant, "Hello!"

Good, she thought, I don't think if I was being kidnapped they would try to talk to me. At least, I don't think they would.

"Hey, I think she's awake." The one through the window said to the driver.

"Obviously…" Amu replied, a little too loud.

He heard her but he didn't seem to mind, he chuckled at her expression and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Kukai!"

No way! This could not be Kukai Tsukiyomi! The last time she had seen him he had been barely six years old. Now if she did her math correctly he was sixteen. Wow…

He was pretty cute, she had to admit. Long reddish-brown hair, with bright green eyes sparkled out at her.

She voiced her thoughts out loud, "No way can you be Kukai!"

He chuckled and said, "Yes I can!"

Her awed expression made him crack a grin at her and he said loudly, "Nice to see you again Amu-chan!"

Oh, this can't be happening…but why can't it, she asked herself, of course Kukai is still part of the Tsukiyomi family, but why didn't you even consider that? Well that's because you were dwelling so much on Ikuto. She mentally smacked herself.

If this is what Kukai looked like, she wondered what Ikuto looked like now. The thought made her blush deeply.

Kukai saw the blush on her face and the far-away look on her face and he smiled, he would leave her alone with her memories right now.

**Cayuna: So?**

**Kukai: Yeah! I'm in this chappie!**

**Amu: Well this is definitely better than the first, I thought you were making me into a crybaby…**

**Cayuna: O… You did? **

**Ikuto: Yeah I thought you were too…**

**Cayuna: No, no, no…I very much dislike girls like that….they really annoy me, no but Amu is still very sad and such…**

**Amu: Good, somewhat…**

**Ikuto: *yawn* Alright…now that this is done…come on Amu…I'm sleepy!**

**Amu: No! Get away from me, you pervert! I'm not sleeping with you!**

**Ikuto: Aww…but Amu, you're so warm!**

**Amu: *blush* Don't say stuff like that idiot! *hits Ikuto with pan***

**Ikuto: *knocked out***

**Amu: *sulking in a corner***

**Cayuna: Ummm….alright I guess Kukai is doing the honors…**

**Kukai: But!**

**Cayuna: *glare* I can make Utau fall in love with someone else!**

**Utau: Yeah!**

**Kukai: No! I'll do it! Please review!**

**Cayuna: Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cayuna: Back! BACK BACK BACK BACK BACK! **

**Amu: Hyper much?**

**Cayuna: No…I'm really bored…so I'm trying to act like I'm not…**

**Ikuto: You could've fooled me…**

**Cayuna: Meanie… But yeah I'm back and I've got some news! Firstly, I'll try to update at least once a week, I'm doing more right now cause my first chapters are really short…secondly I'm bored so you could e-mail me, , just label it Fanfiction chat, or something…**

**Ikuto: You know it's not a very good idea to show your email online…**

**Cayuna: I know…but it's just an email…but I don't want any inappropriate things…if you do you will be blocked! Alright…someone do the caption!**

**Amu: Cayuna doesn't own Shugo Chara! but she does own this story.**

**Ikuto: Which is why I'm a depressed playboy…**

**Cayuna: Will you just let that go?**

-The Way the Wind Blows-

Amu was once again jolted as the car pulled to a stop in front of a house. No, screw that, it was a bloody mansion!

Huge and white it stood out among the luxurious greenery around it. The secondary color which framed the circular windows was a pale green. The whole house looked like a Grecian palace.

She entered onto the porch where a huge, two-paneled, wooden door stood. The top of the door consisted of a window which was a half circle of beautiful stained glass flowers. She reached her hand for the wide knocker and let it swing down.

"Hello mistress." A butler said, greeting her at the door. He was dressed finely, making her feel like an orphan in rags, which was what she was essentially, she thought bitterly.

"Hello," she said to answer his hidden question, "But please just call me Amu."

"Alright Amu-sama."

She sighed, but she supposed that was the best she would get out of him.

"The Lady Souko awaits you and Kukai-sama inside."

"Thank you, well go see her now." Kukai said coming up behind me.

The butler nodded and walked away.

-Amu's POV-

We walked into the tea room, (what I later learned was called the parlor) and Souko stood up and rushed to me holding me in her arms.

"Hello Amu, how are you?" She asked me.

"Considering I'm not balling at your feet because of the circumstances, pretty good."

I heard a husky chuckle emanate from the room, and I looked around to see Ikuto Tsukiyomi in all his glory.

Long, dark blue hair ran down to a Grecian-like profile, and those eyes. Those soul seeing dark blue eyes were overwhelming me. I looked away from him to his side to find a girl there, pressing herself onto him tightly.

The whole sight hurt my heart and jealousy flared heavy in me, but I quenched it. Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? How could I think he would wait for me after all I had put him through?

I looked at him sadly, and he must've seen it because he turned away and placed his lips on the girl's.

"Well me and Saaya are going now, we wanted to be here to welcome you home." He said bitterly and I definitely caught the full force of it. It made me cringe, but he was already out the door so he didn't see me. Unfortunately, everyone else did.

Utau walked up to her and put her arms around me, her best friend, "Hey Amu, welcome back, do you remember me?"

"Of course I do!" I protested.

"Really? I thought you didn't remember anything?"

"I remember everything." I said flatly, "Even everything that happened and was said while my memory was gone."

"Oh." I heard Souko say, the look on her face was the one people always gave me. Pity.

"Stop It!" I yelled out, "I don't want your pity, I don't want to bring sadness to you, treat me like a normal person!"

"Amu, there's no need to lash out," a soft voice spoke out from behind her. Tadase. Tadase Tsukiyomi, the one boy I had always had a crush on, the one who was my closest guy friend other than Ikuto.

"Alright, I'm sorry…" I said turning to Souko.

"No, I'm sorry Amu, I know you're strong and that you don't need pity."

"Good," I said with a smile and a hug, "All good then?"

"Yes."

"Now let me re-introduce you to my family."

"Nagihiko." She introduced me to a boy looking around the same age as Kukai, with long purple hair and amber eyes.

"Tadase." She said as she motioned Tadase forward. He was also the same age or aroung the same age as Kukai. He had long wispy blond hair with ruby eyes.

"Of course you've already met Kukai." I nodded.

"Then there's Utau, who is staying with us via foster care as well, but for different reasons." She motioned to Utau, who stepped forward showing light blonde pigtails, with purple eyes.

"Oh, and my last ones are Yoru and Miki." She grinned as two toddlers, both the same age walked up to me.

"Hi!" They both said together.

"Hi!" I replied back, my spirits already lifting because of them. I've always loved little kids.

"Your probably wondering how they're all the same age huh?" She asked me, seemingly reading my mind.

"I was actually."

"Well," a new voice interrupted, "We're actually not blood related at all, we're all adopted." Ah, Nagihiko, the dancer.

"Oh. Cool." I said.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink Amu? I have a feeling that this is going to take a while."

"Sure, I'll have some water."

After the water was delivered and we all sat down comfortably, Souko leaned in closer to me and asked,

"So, Amu, what happened?"

**Cayuna: Yeah!**

**Ikuto: Why are you cheering, that was horrible!**

**Amu: He's just angry he had to kiss up to some other girl.**

**Ikuto: What, your special Amu!**

**Amu: Aww…*blushes***

**Cayuna: Ok…**

**Utau: Yeah I'm finally here, I can finally shine!**

**Ikuto: Sorry to disappoint Utau, but this story is about me and Amu *says while cuddling Amu***

**Utau: What is this evil? Is this true? *walks up to me threateningly***

**Cayuna: Um…Yes..DON'T KILL ME!**

**Utau: Will there be some scenes for me?**

**Cayuna: Yeah, some, mostly Kutau scenes though.**

**Utau: Kill me now!**

**Kukai: Aww…Utau you know you love me! *runs and bear hugs her***

**Utau: maybe…*extreme blushing***

**Nagihiko: Yeah, I can talk here now!**

**Tadase: You could always talk before.**

**Nagihiko: No I couldn't Ashley wouldn't let me, she locked me in a closet with duct tape on my mouth and wouldn't let me out until I came in the chapter!**

**Rima: How could you do that to my Nagi! *glares at me***

**Cayuna: Um…hehehe? Hey lets have someone do the honors!**

**Little Yoru: Pwease Weview ~nya**

**Everybody: Awww! So Cute!**

**Cayuna: Reviews are love! ~nya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cayuna: Helloooooooooo! I'm back!**

**Ikuto: It's been way more than a week!**

**Cayuna: Jah! Gomen! I've been busy…**

**Amu: No you haven't, I've been watching you…**

**Cayuna: Ok, ok…writers block then…but I'm thinking about starting another story! And you watch me…how…stalker-ish…**

**Utau: Will it be a story about me?**

**Cayuna: Nah…probably something Bleach related…**

**Rukia: Cool…can't wait…**

**Cayuna: Yeah! Well since your new here Rukia-chan why don't you do the caption?**

**Rukia: Yeah…Cayuna doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters…but these characters are pretty OOC so she does own them…kinda…**

**Cayuna: Ok…**

-The Way the Wind Blows-

_"So Amu, what happened?"_

-Amu POV

"Your right, this is going to be a long time…" I replied slowly, "So do you want the whole detailed story or the short one?"

"Detailed," Utau said immediately.

"Alright…I guess I'll start at the beginning…"

-Ikuto POV-

Normally I would have just left with Saaya, but I was curious. I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was curious. Ah, well I guess I'm cat-like in that aspect also.

I whispered quietly to Saaya, "Saaya, sorry, I forgot I have something important that I have to go to."

"And what's that?" She asked me suspiciously.

"I need to go to the school and pick up my guitar."

"Oh, alright then, see you later Ikuto!"

Such an idiot, I thought disgustedly as I let her out the door and made sure she walked away. I then walked quietly to the door frame, making sure no one had seen me, and sat against the wall next to the door.

I perked up when I heard my mother ask Amu, "What happened?"

This was going to be interesting.

-Amu POV-

"The first day was one of the hardest for me." I said with a choked sob in my voice. "I didn't want anyone to see me like that, so I didn't see anyone, that was a big mistake and I'm sorry."

They all nodded, taking in my apology easily. Oh, how I missed these guys.

"Go on." Souko pushed gently.

"I was taken to the hospital the next day, they monitored me day and night, but I didn't even notice. It was the most horrible place I've ever been emotionally. I was literally numb. The only time I would wake up even a little bit was when Ikuto would come see me." I felt the tears dripping down my cheeks, and before I knew it I was sobbing.

-Ikuto POV-

I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this anymore, but I forced myself to listen. When Amu started crying, I nearly lost myself though.

I still loved her, damn it! And no matter how hard I tried to forget that fact it still came back to haunt me. I first realized I loved her a couple years ago. I thought it was just a close friendship sort of thing, but I noticed none of her other friends took it as hard as I did.

I realized I wanted to be the one who comforted her, the one who she leaned on. I hung onto that thought for a while, until I realized she wasn't coming back. I did everything I could to forget about her, to make her leave my mind, but she wouldn't.

She was the one and I knew it. I guess it was purely coincidence that I met her so early. I still loved her even though I knew she wouldn't be back. I was wrong. Fate must have a great sense of humor.

-Amu POV-

With Souko's help I finally got a hold of myself, and was able to speak again.

"Are you sure you want to continue Amu? We could always finish later."

"No," I answered, "I want this over now; I don't want it to just be left hanging."

"Alright then, go ahead when you're ready."

"I barely ever slept, because I would always dream about the accident, over and over again. After a couple weeks in that frozen state I started forgetting things. At first it was just little things like my mom's favorite flower, or my dad's favorite bird.

"The doctors said it was normal, and that it would stop after some time. They said, and I quote 'It's her way of dealing with the stress, she should forget the accident as well' after a while though, I kept forgetting more and more.

"I forgot everything except my name, my parents' name, and the way they died. I probably would've forgotten everything and been a vegetable if not for Ikuto.

"He hadn't visited me for a while, so he didn't know that I didn't remember. But when he came in I recognized him, I didn't remember anything about him, but I recognized him.

"Just the sight of him, completely horrified when he looked at me bothered me. He never came back after that, I remember that part and his face, but everything else before that was either missing or a blur.

"His face kept appearing to me, and after that I started to remember. My first memory was my little sister Ami, being born, and after a few days, dying. I cried a lot at that, but I didn't really know her, so it didn't bother me as much.

"I gained more memory as time went along; they came very slowly at first. And it would hurt, I would get a migraine when the memory came back, and it would stay for a couple hours.

"When I remembered the first day I met Ikuto, all my memories came back at once. It was too much stress on my mind and it threw me into a coma.

"I woke up pretty hungry, and feeling sick, but it felt like I had only been out a couple hours. The doctors told me I had been in that state for a little under a year.

"Oh my gosh." I heard Kukai whisper to himself. I looked around to see Utau and Souko with trails of tears down their cheeks. The boys were looking at me horrified. I looked at them and offered a small smile.

"Do you want to finish Amu?" Souko asked me tearfully.

"Yes." I said quietly. I had gone into a somewhat numb state, to avoid breaking down, and crying, but looking at their faces almost broke my hold, so I looked at my feet instead, drawing comfort from the rugged, worn converse. I continued:

"They kept me in the hospital for a week and a half, until I was sent to a foster house. They were amazing people. They loved me, even though I was never willing to open up to them.

"It took me eight years to figure that out, and so I finally gathered the courage to tell them my story. The listened and comforted me, and we finally became like a family.

"A week and a half ago they went on a plane to find a bigger house. They had had a son while I lived with them, and were expecting another, so we needed more room. I had to finish school, so I stayed with a friend.

"On the way back their plane's engine got something stuck in it, and it stopped, they couldn't get out and the plane crashed into a forest half way back.

"I went to their funeral, and then I came here, and that's what happened so far.

Everyone was quiet. The silence was becoming almost unbearable until Ikuto walked into the room.

**Cayuna: WOW! Longest chappie yet!**

**Amu: Wow…I was really messed up.**

**Ikuto: You're right Amu. You were.**

**Amu: Hey! *boxes Ikuto's ears***

**Cayuna: Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming! Nice choice Amu! Reminds me of my English roots. I just had someone telling me I sounded English…LOL**

**Ikuto: *dizzy* Alright please review to stop them from humiliating me…**

**Cayuna: Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cayuna: Hiya peoples…I know it's been a long time so before you even bring that up *cough* Ikuto *cough* I'm sorry…**

**Ikuto: Yeah…you better be…and you should make up by posting that one-shot AMUTO up…**

**Cayuna: Eh? How did you know that? I didn't even say anything I was just thinking it!**

**Amu: He's got a mind reader hooked up to your brain…**

**Cayuna: O_o…Turn it off NOW! *chases Ikuto with bat***

**Ikuto: Oh, crap *runs***

**Amu: Cayuna doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything Shugo Chara related!**

-The Way the Wind Blows-

_Everyone was quiet. The silence was becoming almost unbearable until Ikuto walked into the room._

-Amu POV-

The moment I saw him I knew he had been listening. The intense angry scowl on his face, and the rigid posture of his body were all tell-tale signs that meant one thing. He was pissed.

The minute he walked into the room my mind spun and my stomach quivered. Yes, I was definitely attracted to Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I always had been. Of course a six year olds mind works a lot different than a fifteen year olds. Stupid hormones…

I drug my mind off of his face, his gorgeous face, and tried to focus on something else to keep my mind capable of thinking. My eyes found their way across the room to latch on an ornately carved waterfall.

His rich, velvety voice spoke out in a horribly sad tone that I didn't ever want to hear. In fact all I wanted to do is throw my arms around him and sob and possibly even beg for his forgiveness. But that wouldn't make my life any better would it? He still had a gorgeously fake girlfriend who wouldn't just disappear. I really hate myself right now, but what he said in that sad voice would make it even worse.

"Really Amu, Is that what really happened, or is it just a story you made up to milk sympathy from us?"

I couldn't believe he would actually think I would do that! "No! I would never do that!" I cried out, voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah, and what do we have to prove that? Your word? That's not enough anymore. Besides your story has a few holes in it. _If _that did happen, then why couldn't you contact us? And why were we ordered to stay away?"

Before I had a chance to answer, he had walked out of the room, leaving me once again with the pain of losing another person close to me.

"No, Ikuto…" I croaked out.

-Ikuto POV-

I had to leave, now, before I lost my temper again. I had managed to restrain myself from yelling and screaming, and instead opted for a sad and slightly angry tone. But now, she was once again pushing me past my limit, so I left before she could answer my question. She couldn't even look at me!

It's not like I wanted the answer anyway. I have a girlfriend, and all the popularity in my school. It's not like I need her.

I slammed the door behind me as I walked out of the house and towards the small lake down the street. I liked to come here to think. It was always quiet and I could sort my thoughts out in peace. As I looked out at the lake sparkling in the sunset, I knew that Amu would like it.

Stop It! I ordered my thoughts, stop thinking about her, she's in the past. But as much as I tried to convince my mind that, it never worked. She was here now, staying in our house, she will be going to our school, and the irony of life never seems to end.

-Amu POV-

I don't want to cry, I don't want to cry, I don't want to cry. Heck, yes I do, but I won't. I know Ikuto meant what he said, so there goes the hope of patching up our horrible relationship. I would just have to leave him in the past.

Just who am I kidding, leave him in the past. We were best friends, and I expect never to forget him again. And we're living in the same house now, and on top of that I'm extremely attracted to him. Could my life get any worse?

I snapped out of my trance to find nearly the whole Tsukiyomi family looking at me each wearing a frown that looked nearly exact to the other. How was that possible when none of them were even related by blood?

But I knew what they were thinking, Ikuto did make some good points that I didn't answer.

"You're wondering if what Ikuto said was true now aren't you?"

Now they all looked up with similar guilty faces, ok, that was kinda freaky.

"He made a good point, but I do have the answer to both the questions."

This got their full attention, and I gave them the answer.

"Both questions have the same answer. You weren't allowed to see me and I wasn't allowed contact because the doctors were afraid it might put me back into a coma. Possibly permanently."

**Cayuna: So?**

**Ikuto: Why am I such a jerk?**

**Amu: You're always a jerk Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Am not!**

**Amu: Are too!**

**Ikuto: Am not!**

**Amu: Are too!**

**Ikuto: Who will vouch for me?**

**Everyone: *quiet***

**Ikuto: -_-**

**Amu: Well since you're such a jerk do the honors!**

**Ikuto: Fine…Please review!**

**Cayuna: Reviews are love! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Cayuna: Hi peoples!**

**Everyone: …**

**Cayuna: Umm…Hi minna-san(everyone)?**

**Everyone: …**

**Cayuna: Come on stop ignoring me!**

**Everyone: …..**

**Cayuna: Fine be that way, but if there is no caption then there is no story!**

**Everyone: Cayuna doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Cayuna: Muahahaha!**

-The Way the Wind Blows-

"_Both questions have the same answer. You weren't allowed to see me and I wasn't allowed contact because the doctors were afraid it might put me back into a coma. Possibly permanently." _

-Amu POV-

I didn't want to look around, because I knew what would be there, but like an idiot I did anyways. Once again mirrored in everyone's faces was shock mixed with some horror, and maybe a little disbelief.

I sighed, and said, "It's true, all of it, if you want to call my doctors, go ahead."

-Souko POV-

I couldn't believe it, my little darling Amu, she's gone through so much, and she's still so strong!

"Amu-chan," I said quietly, watching as she tensed up, "I believe you."

Her head flung up fast enough to give her whiplash, and her eyes started to water.

"Really?" She croaked out.

-Utau POV-

"Of course we believe you Amu! Welcome home!" I said while nudging Kukai, who was sitting next to me, in the gut.

He finally spoke up, "Oh yeah, we believe you Amu!"

Everyone spoke up with an approval, and a welcome, and I got the joy of seeing Amu happy for the first time in a long time.

-Amu POV-

"So Amu, do you want to go have some ramen, I know the best ramen shop ever, It's pretty close by!" Utau said, dragging me out without giving me a chance to agree.

"I guess so," I mumbled out.

"Hey!" Kukai yelled, "I want to come!"

I turned around and grinned at him, "You can come if you want to…"

Utau finished, "But you'll never be able to eat as much ramen as me!"

"Oh, you're on!" Kukai said racing ahead of us.

"Not If I can help it." Utau said jolting both of us into top running speed.

=At the ramen shop=

We finally caught up with Kukai, and made it to the ramen shop, and now I was really hungry! We ordered our ramen and sat down, and I allowed myself a small grin while watching Utau and Kukai bicker like an old married couple.

My eyes roamed around the small joint curiously. There was a bar separating the kitchen from the customers. This is where we sat. Along each wall were colorful booths with the seats made of fake leather, the kind that sticks to your legs if you sit on it. The door was a simple glass push/pull, but with each swing a small bell would ring. I wondered if anyone ever got annoyed by it. All in all it was a cute little shop.

I was being ignored while the possible couple were dumping bowl after bowl of ramen down their throats.

"Hey," I said a mischievous decorating my face, "Are you two a couple?"

They both choked on the ramen, nearly simultaneously. I swear I saw a few strands go through Kukai's nose before falling back into his bowl. They glanced at me with equally horrified gazes.

"NO! Why do you think so?"

I chuckled, "Ah, no reason." Blackmail secured, check. A goal to achieve, check. "I'm gonna set you two up."

Their faces were worth all the pain I'm sure I would experience later. They were as red as tomatoes! Well, at least they had lost what appetite they had left so we could go back home, but I didn't know I would get to experience all the whining about overly stuffed stomachs on the way back.

=Home=

"Alright Amu, here's your room." Souko said while covering my eyes. I gulped and prepared for an avalanche of pink frills.

What I got instead was a quiet room painted with all different shades of blue. The ceiling was dark blue with white spots made to look like stars. The walls were a gradient of light blue at the top to the darkest of blues at the bottom. The carpet was pure black. There was a large white dresser equipped with a mirror, along with a small desk tucked in the corner next to the window. The drapes, the bed sheets and the canopy were all black as the carpet.

In other words, I was in heaven. I might actually be able to sleep in here! My suitcases had already been brought up and I collapsed onto my bed, and sank deep into it.

"Sooo~Comfy."I sighed happily.

"Good." Souko said smiling, "I'll leave you to sleep then. Night."

"Night~" I said in a sing-song voice.

My eyes drifted to the big black suitcases laying on the floor and forced myself up, to put away all my clothes, before I fell asleep. A few minutes of quiet went by, and I decided to turn on some Paramore (Do not own) to sing to.

Hallelujah – Paramore

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place__  
__If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday__  
__If only time flew like a dove__  
__Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love___

_This time we're not giving up__  
__Let's make it last forever__  
__Screaming "hallelujah"__  
__We'll make it last forever___

_Holding onto patience wearing thin__  
__I can't force these eyes to see the end__  
__If only time flew like a dove__  
__We could watch it fly and just keep looking up___

_This time we're not giving up__  
__Let's make it last forever__  
__Screaming "hallelujah"__  
__We'll make it last forever___

_And we've got time on our hands__  
__(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands__  
__Got nothing but, got nothing but__  
__(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands___

_This time we're not giving up__  
__Oh, let's make it last forever__  
__Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)__  
__Hallelujah_

-Ikuto POV-

I came home pretty late, it sounded like the whole house had been evacuated.

"Hello? Hello!" I called, but no one answered, although I could hear very faint singing. Maybe Utau was up still?

I followed the sound of the voice, which took me in front of the door labeled with bold black letters AMU. Was she the one singing?

I opened the door softly, I couldn't help it, she had a voice like an angel, and always had. I had always teased her about her having a bad voice but we both knew I didn't mean it.

_=Flash-Back=_

"_Ikuto, Ikuto! Play your violin for me please!" Amu begged me._

"_Ok, OK. Just no singing ok? You might break my strings." _

_She just pouted, and sang along anyways. She had never listed to me anyway._

_=End Flash-Back=_

"Amu," I said softly, I wasn't angry anymore, and I didn't want a fight, but that didn't mean I couldn't tease her. "Your singings still as bad as normal."

Her head snapped up quickly, "Hi, I-Ikuto," she spoke quietly, carefully, then, "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

I just laughed at her, and we stared at each other for a while.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. A small smile appeared on her face.

-Amu POV-

Ikuto actually came to talk to me, and apologized!

"Am I dreaming?" I asked him bluntly, "The Tsukiyomi Ikuto just apologized to me?"

He glared at me, "You did too, _Amu_." He said saying my name in such a way that sent a chill down my spine.

"Besides, if you were dreaming wouldn't we be doing something else?" He said with that cursed sexy smirk.

"Eh! N-no you pervert!"

He just laughed at me, but a sober look soon appeared on his face. "Was your story really true?" He said his voice turning somber.

"Yeah. Ikuto, the reason I couldn't have any contact with you was because they were afraid I would go back into a coma, permanently."

Saying he was surprised was an understatement. "Hm, So what changed?"

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"What changed that allowed you to come here?"

"Oh, well, nothing did actually."

"Hn? Nothing?"

"Yeah, I decided it was worth the risk, you know to come stay here and see you again."

His brows crooked and he flashed the smirk that was decidedly Ikuto. "So you missed me did you _Amu_?"

I walked right up to him and poked him in the chest. "Well yes I did, Tsukiyomi!"

He looked happily surprised, ruffled my hair, and moved to go out.

"I missed you too, Amu."

"Hey, wait!" I ran up to him as he turned around, and held out my hand. "Truce?"

_=Flashback=_

"_Ikuto, Ikuto!" I said, continuously poking him in the side. "Ikuto stop ignoring me!"_

"_Fine," he said, while spinning around, "Truce?" _

"_Truce? What's that?"_

"_It means I'll stop ignoring you and you'll stop poking me deal?"He said, his annoyance clearly showing._

"_Oh, OK! Truce." I said placing my hand into his._

_=End Flashback=_

He grabbed my hand and said, "Truce," just as I my vision went black.

**Cayuna: Muahahaha!**

**Ikuto: No Amu!**

**Amu: What are you doing to me?**

**Cayuna: Well I think this is my longest chapter so far!**

**Amu: Hey!**

**Cayuna: I even got some Kutau in there!**

**Utau: I said I didn't want any of that.**

**Cayuna: Well someone do the honors!**

**Everyone: Stop Ignoring us!**

**Cayuna: Haha, that's what you get for ignoring me!**

**Everyone: Fine…we're sorry…**

**Cayuna: I accept, now Kukai do the caption!**

**Kukai: Hey everyone, please review!**

**Cayuna: Reviews are love~nya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cayuna: Why hello peeps!**

**Amu turns around looking shocked. She's sitting on top of Ikuto. Ikuto's smirking.**

**Amu: C-cayuna, I didn't kn-know you'd-d b-be back so s-soon.**

**Cayuna: *shocked***

**Ikuto: Come one…you ruined my makeout session.**

**Amu: I-Ikuto! *blushes***

**Cayuna: *still shocked***

**Ikuto: Will someone hurry up and do the disclaimer! I wanna get back to my job.**

**Amu: Cayuna doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: Awfully hurried Amu, you want my kisses that much?**

**Amu: Just start the story!**

-The Way the Wind Blows-

_He grabbed my hand and said, "Truce," just as my vision went black._

-Amu POV-

I woke up to Ikuto singing and playing his violin to me.

_**Go (by BoyslikeGirls)**__  
__Little change of the heart__  
__Little light in the dark__  
__Little hope that you just might find__  
__Your way up out of here__  
__'Cause you've been hiding for days__  
__Wasted and wasting away__  
__But I got a little hope today__  
__You'll face your fears___

_Yeah, I know it's not easy__  
__I know that it's hard__  
__Follow the lights to the city___

_Get up and go__  
__Take a chance and be strong__  
__Or you could spend your whole life holding on__  
__Don't look back; just go__  
__Take a breath, move on__  
__Or you could spend your whole life holding on__  
__You could spend your whole life holding on___

_Believe the tunnel can end__  
__Believe your body can mend__  
__Yeah, I know you can make it through__  
__'Cause I believe in you__  
__So let's go put up a fight__  
__Let's go make everything all right__  
__Go on take a shot__  
__Go give it all you got___

_Oh, yeah, I know it's not easy__  
__I know that it's hard__  
__No, it's not always pretty___

_Get up and go__  
__Take a chance and be strong__  
__Or you could spend your whole life holding on__  
__Don't look back; just go__  
__Take a breath, move on__  
__Or you could spend your whole life holding on__  
__You could spend your whole life holding on___

_Don't wanna wake up to the telephone ring__  
__Are you sitting down?__  
__I need to tell you something__  
__Enough is enough__  
__You can stop waiting to breathe__  
__And don't wait up for me___

_Get up and go__  
__Take a chance and be strong__  
__Or you could spend your whole life holding on__  
__Don't look back; just go__  
__Take a breath, move on__  
__Or you could spend your whole life holding on___

_Get up and go__  
__Take a chance and be strong__  
__Or you could spend your whole life holding on__  
__Don't look back; just go__  
__Take a breath, move on__  
__Or you could spend your whole life holding on__  
__You could spend your whole life holding on__  
__Don't spend your whole life holding on_

"Not bad," I said, "But I'm still much better."

"Amu…" He said looking at me with worried eyes.

"Eh, Ikuto, don't worry about it, it happens a lot."

"It does? Why?"

"Something about remembering memories is really intense for my mind."

"…" He was quiet.

"Ikuto, seriously, don't worry about it."

"…"

"Ikuto!"

"Maybe it was better for you to have no contact with anyone." Ouch.

No matter how true that statement was it still hurt, really bad. I got angry after that. "Yes, it was! But I took the risk, and the pain to remember and I'm here now! It's too late to send me back, no matter how much I'm sure you want to."

"A-Amu." He looked at me shocked.

"What?" I snapped, "Why don't you just leave? I know that you're probably here just because Souko forced you into it."

He got up from the side of my bed where he was sitting. His back was tense and his hands formed into fists.

"Amu, I'm going to say this once, so listen. I don't want you gone, I'm sorry if it seemed like that. I also wasn't forced into being with you, in fact I didn't even tell my mom. I'm sorry I was worried for you."

He walked to the door, walked through, and slammed it loudly.

WHY? Why am I such an idiot?

**Cayuna: Well this was quite an emo filler, but I thought I'd give you something since I haven't updated for a while.**

**Everyone: *quiet***

**Cayuna: Hmm…everyone's quiet, wonder what's going on? *turns around in her computer chair***

**Cayuna: *shocked***


	9. Author's Note

**Cayuna: Hey y'all, this is a quick author's note to inform you of two choices you can make. Number 1, I can make a lot longer chapters, but it will take a lot more time. Or, Number 2, I can continue updating with short 700-1,000 word chapters possibly every week. So if you can shoot me a review to which one would be better. I will count which number has the most reviews.**

**Thanks!**

**Reviews are love ~nya**


	10. Author's Note 2

**Cayuna: Hello everyone! So most of you voted for shorter chapters updated more often, so that's what I'm gonna do. Also I know that I haven't updated forever Gomenasai! I did write an Amuto one-shot though to make up for it!**

**Thanks!**

**Reviews are love~nya!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Cayuna: So this is why everyone's so quiet!**

**Everyone: ZzZzZzZz**

**Cayuna: Aww…so kawaii! They're all paired up and sleeping! (you thought it was something bad huh?) There's Amuto (Amu and Ikuto are sleeping on the couch) RimaHiko (Rima is snuggled up with Nagi in a blanket.) Kutau (Kukai is laying on Utau's lap while she's asleep on the recliner.) and TadaYaya (Their on the floor sharing a pillow.)**

**Cayuna: Well Kairi, since you are the only one without a match, you can do the disclaimer.**

**Kairi: *secret sob* Cayuna doesn't own Shugo Chara…**

-The Way the Wind Blows-

_WHY? Why am I such an idiot?_

-Amu POV-

"Baka, baka, baka!" I yelled as I slammed my face into my pillow. Ikuto, I'm sorry! I was being stupid!

Of course I would never tell this to him, my pride is too great for my own good. Ugh I have a feeling today is going to be a bad day.

I got up to get dressed, because there is no way I can get back to sleep now. The clock showed 5:30 in big digital letters.

I threw on some black skinny jeans with a grey and red kitty t-shirt, and my worn black converse. I grabbed my messenger bag and plugged my ears with my ipod earphones.

I took a deep breath before I pushed open my door and quickly slipped downstairs. Ah, thank goodness, it seems Ikuto isn't awake yet. I reach up toward the cereal cabinet for any random cereal, but it just so happens that the cabinet is too tall for me, considering all the Tsukiyomi kids are tall.

"Ah does the little strawberry need help reaching the tall cereal?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around slowly and sure enough there was Ikuto Tsukiyomi in his lazy cat-like manner leaning over the counter smirking pointedly at me.

-Ikuto POV-

The terrified look on her face was totally worth the rage I would get later. I walked over to where little Amu was standing and asked, "So what do you want strawberry?"

She looked confused at first, but then understanding spread across her face. Damn, she's cute.

"J-just anything I guess." And now she stutters, does she want me to attack her. Alright Ikuto, just breath, keep your hormones in control.

I took my attention from her, and grabbed a random box of cereal, pulled out two bowls , the milk and some spoons and set them on the table.

"Here you are."

"A-ah…th-thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Hey Ikuto…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because," she said ashamedly, "I was a real b*tch last night."

"Yes, yes you were." Was all I replied.

"So, I'm sorry…" She said, then, "Hey!"

"Your forgiven little _Amu_."

"Don't say my name like that!"

"Like what, _Amu?_"

"Like a pervert!"

I chuckled, I thought she would have already figured that out by now.

"Oh…and Amu?"

"Yes?" She said with her mouth full of cereal.

"Two things, Don't talk with your mouth full, and we're leaving for school in twenty minutes."

-Amu POV-

"Wait! _We're _leaving in twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, didn't mom tell you? I'm your new chauffer." He said with that obnoxious smirk plastered on that god-like face.

Damn you Ikuto, why did I have to fall for you?

**Everyone: *wakes up* well this chapter was positively stupid.**

**Cayuna: *sigh* I know…but it's a filler it's necessary!**

**Everyone: that is such a horrible excuse…**

**Cayuna: *sigh* I know.**

**Everyone: Don't forget some R&R!**

**Cayuna: ZzZzZzZzzz**

**Yoru: Reviews are love~nya!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Cayuna: Hello Everyone!**

**Everyone: *Collective GASP!***

**Cayuna: What?**

**Everyone: You're writing…a week later just like you said!**

**Cayuna: Yes?**

**Everyone: You're on schedule!**

**Cayuna: Yes?**

**Everyone: You're never on schedule!**

**Cayuna: *pouts* that's not true!**

**Everyone: simultaneous YES IT IS!**

**Cayuna:…thanks guys…your faith in me is amazing.**

**Amu: *oblivious* you're welcome!**

**Everyone else: *sweatdrop***

**Amu: What?**

**Everyone else: Nothing, nothing.**

**Amu: OK! Well Cayuna doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Cayuna: Now to the story! Oh btw…I'm changing my couple groups, since poor Kairi was alone last time, so I'm bringing in Nadeshiko as a separate character away from Nagihiko, k? They are twins of each other. So pairings are now Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Tadashiko, and Kairaya! Yay!**

-The Way the Wind Blows-

"_Yeah, didn't mom tell you? I'm your new chauffer." He said with that obnoxious smirk plastered on that god-like face._

_Damn you Ikuto, why did I have to fall for you?_

-Amu POV-

I swear I'm gonna kill Ikuto. I will I will! He won't stop teasing me! Also my popularity just shot up from the "new kid" to "Ikuto's friend" so I'm now super popular. Great. Thanks Ikuto, just what I wanted!

Ugh…Math…why does this subject even exist? I'm sitting in this hard, plastic chair, tucked in the corner, doing math, with none other than…Saaya! (**AN: heh, you thought it would be Ikuto huh?) **

Saaya Yamabuki. My arch-enemy for many reasons. Number one, she's a total b*tch! Miss, I'm so super popular, and I'm perfect and get everything I want cause I'm rich! Girls like this drive me crazy! Number two, She has Ikuto, nothing to say there. Number three, she HATES me for some reason I have no idea why!

Right now she is doing her already perfect nails, with a nail file, and some really bad smelling polish…In the middle of class! It's practically dangerous in here! I looked down at my nails, which were short, and somewhat dirty. Hmm…I guess that's what you get for not caring about your appearance, you know cause I have bigger problems. Dead parents, and all.

My glasses slipped farther down my nose, until I can't stand it anymore, and I push them back up.

"Man, this class is like, sooo boring." Saaya whispers to me.

Well I agree with her on something. "Yeah." Even if it was boring its not like I'm going to disrespect the teacher and ignore them

.

"So, you moved in with the Tsukiyomi's?" She says, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah." I said nearly ignoring her.

"That's just too bad…"

"Huh? Why?" I said my attention fully on her now.

"Heh, like you deserve to be in that family, you poor, poor baby; no parents and you essentially killed your foster parents too."

I stiffened, and turned to ignore her, and try to ignore the prick of tears in my eyes.

"I really hope you don't lead to the Tsukiyomi's death too." She said, tauntingly.

I gulped, had she really seen through me so easily? Was I that transparent?

"You're just a stupid little girl who wants someone to love her, but then when they do you're too much of a coward to open up." A little voice said in her head, continuing with Saaya's little taunt.

"You shouldn't even be alive! You should have died with your family!" No, No! I don't want to die, I'm glad I'm alive!

"Stupid, foolish girl, what's the point of living if you'll bring more death to the people you love."

I stood up and rushed out the door, hearing several cries of, "What's wrong Hinamori-san?"

I made the mistake of turning around, and say Saaya, with a maniacal grin plastered on her face. Then I ran.

-Ikuto POV-

I woke to the sun in my face, and sat up and stretched. What was the point of going to school if all I had there was constant admiration and praise. No learning, no challenge.

Ok, well I was at school, just not in classes. Alright…I'm sleeping on the roof, but it's not like I learn anything in school.

Is there any point in learning? I have money, beauty and I'm crafty, I can practically get anything I want. In fact why is there any point in even trying?

-Amu POV-

Why should I live? Why should I take life from others? If I can give my life to save another, why shouldn't I?

I'm running. Up the stairs. Through the door. Onto the roof. Over the safety railing. I gulped. It's such a long way down. It'll only hurt for a second though.

I close my eyes. Leaned forward. And…

-Ikuto POV-

Someone opened the door up here. They're running really fast. Wait, is that Amu? What is she doing?

I jumped up quickly, and ran toward the railing, where Amu was currently nearing the edge of the building.

"Amu!" I called, "What are you doing?"

She turned back and looked at me, and she looked like hell, literally. Her eyes were huge and looked deeply distressed, not to mention red. Her face had tears streaks running down, and her lips were trembling.

I could tell then, she was going to jump! I grabbed onto her arm, just as she let go.

"Let me go, let me go, Ikuto!" She cried to me.

"No."

"Why should I live if I only bring others' death?"

"Amu." I called down to her, as soft and reassuring as I could be. "We all love you, you don't bring death."

She stopped struggling and allowed me to pull her up.

"I-Ikuto." She said, and then broke down sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her and sat down.

-Amu POV-

"Amu, Amu." He said in my ear quietly. I felt his hand go over my head and through my hair, softly and comfortingly.

"Why Amu?" He asked quietly.

"I-I-I don't want anyone else to die!" I said sadly, my voice cracking as I continued to sob.

"Amu, we need to get you some help."

"NO!" I yanked away, several horrible memories coming back to me, "Don't Ikuto! Don't make me go back to that place!"

-Ikuto POV-

"Amu!" I said and pulled her back down on my lap. "It's ok, it's ok." I cooed to calm her down.

"I won't send you anywhere Amu, I'm going to help you."

**Cayuna: Alright, there we are!**

**Everyone: *shocked***

**Cayuna: What?**

**Ikuto: O_o Cayuna, you have problems…**

**Cayuna: Alright?**

**Amu: Wow…wasn't expecting that…how long are you going to torture me?**

**Cayuna: It's done for now…**

**Amu: you mean there's more?**

**Cayuna: *hides under the table* Amu's scary…**

**Everyone, but Amu: *under the table* Yeah…**

**Cayuna: Well…R&R pls! Reviews are love!**


End file.
